


Too Late of a First Date

by germany



Series: RyuuVi AUverse [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon AU. Ryuuhou and Virus knew each other once before. Hopefully this time things go better. They start with a simple outing.<br/>It was their first date. Well, not technically—it was their first free, real date. As a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late of a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly this was written on mobile.

It was their first date. Well, not technically—it was their first free, real date. As a couple. It had taken them—or at least it had taken Virus—quite a while to get used to their newly developed relationship, especially concerning their past. Ryuuhou’s happiness effected him in ways he hadn’t expected it to after such a long time apart, though it could more than likely be accounted to the occurrences as of late.

Those didn’t matter right now. As they walked, Virus stood a few steps behind, watching his cheerful, kimono-clad boyfriend. The title “boyfriend” still embarrassed the blonde and his cheeks flushed before he shook himself of it. What a silly thing to be flustered by.

Ryuuhou looked back at him with a smile, and Virus bit his lip to keep his face from warming all over again. There was a twinge in his heart and he slowly felt it begin to turn to mush. He doesn’t know when the elder man had started effecting him like this but in all honesty, he couldn’t care less.

The tattoo artist slowed his brisk pace to walk beside Virus instead of ahead, and his arm knocked against his every so often. Glancing back and forth, the yakuza decided to give into temptation and slid his hand out of his pocket to wrap around the others.

Their fingers entwined immediately.

When they arrived at their destination, Ryuuhou went ahead and they released their grip on each other. The man seemed so young and enthusiastic, contrary to reality. The usual smile he had grew on his lips as he followed him into the ice cream shop.

They ordered their individual flavor—Virus a plain vanilla and Ryuuhou a peppermint—and thought it would be nice to sit in the booths. Instead of across from each other, the older man sat beside him. The blonde thought nothing of it and began to eat his ice cream, thinking of other things.

Ryuuhou was watching him intently, a sly smirk on his face as he ate his own treat. The gaze didn’t bother him at all. Actually he had become accustomed to the other keeping a close eye on him, and he continued to recollect some business he had handled earlier today.

A chill struck him suddenly, and his eyes darted to where it was. Just barely in his line of vision he saw a light teal blob which now rested on the tip of his nose.

"Ah?" Virus didn’t give a startled gasp or anything of the like, merely a questioning sound when he looked back to his boyfriend. The smirk had become a genuine smile, and the blonde swallowed audibly at the sight before catching himself and smiling back, arching a brow.

Ryuuhou just gave a small, breathless laugh before leaning in to kiss the others cheek. The younger put down his ice cream, lifted a hand to cup his cheek, then leaned in to press their lips together instead. At the last moment, he rubbed his nose against Ryuuhou’s cheek, getting the little mess onto him as well.

They chuckled together as they pulled apart. They looked at each others faces, Virus dripping ice cream down to his mouth, and Ryuuhou’s streaming down his cheek like a tear.

At the same time they leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
